


Typical Complex

by fairyeyes



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: F/M, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-18 02:44:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3553133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairyeyes/pseuds/fairyeyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Seifer, you promised to leave us alone.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Typical Complex

**Author's Note:**

> (Repost) A drabble trade. ♥ I really like this idea and I think I might evolve it into a multi-chapter fanfic. x3

“You losers ain’t worth my time,” said the arrogant blond as he stepped on Hayner’s makeshift map. As expected, the more active blond got angry. He started to threaten Seifer with the usual threats and Seifer just rolled his eyes.

He turned around to see the brunette girl trying to calm Hayner down and gave him a glare whilst she spoke with him.

Even though he was used to glares from the other boys, it hurt when she would give him one. He wouldn’t admit it since he had to be tough and the leader. He glared back at her and turned away angrily.

Fuu, Rai, and Vivi followed them albeit with little Vivi almost tripping.

Once they were away from the gang, Seifer let his gang sit around and they talked. This particular day, he was quiet. His posse didn’t pick up on it since they were concentrating on preventing Hayner’s gang from accessing the so-called haunted house near the beach.

“I’ll be back,” Seifer suddenly said. “Don’t do anything until I come back. Make sure the plans are iron-clad.” The others didn’t say anything; they couldn’t, so they let their leader leave.

Once he was out of the area, he glanced around. As expected the spot was empty. He grinned. He was about to remark out loud when he heard a throat clear. He turned to see the same brunette girl. She didn’t look happy but he could tell that she was smiling behind her glare. He couldn’t help but stupidly smile.

“Seifer, you promised to leave us alone.”

He walked up to her. “I can’t help it. Hayner is an annoying brat. Why do you put up with that?”

She sighed. “Because he’s my friend,” she said as she placed her arms down. She gave him a shy glance. If anyone saw the scene of the two, they would think they were replaced by aliens.

She edged closer to him. After a while, she hugged him and gave him a small kiss on the cheek. “If you’re happy to see me, just say so.”


End file.
